the_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
3rd Party Content
Listed here is all the 3rd Party Content we allow, usually meaning races, rulesets, classes, and archetypes. If there's something not here that you'd like to try out, you can always ask in the suggestions area for it to be considered. If you're looking for whether we use an entire rule system (Sanity, Path of War in its entirety, Spheres, Feat Taxes, etc.) that information will be in Character Creation since it's most relevant there. Classes Legendary Gunslinger * The base gunslinger class is available along with this class. Note that the base class Gunslinger cannot take Extra Gun Mastery since they don't have Gun Mastery as a class feature. * You may take any of the archetypes listed in the PDF EXCEPT for Technological Shootist ** For Solemn Traveler, add the following line to Traveler's Terror: "You may exclude creatures up to your Wisdom modifier from this effect as a free action." * The new feats are allowed, but you may NOT take the Guns out of the Grave feat, even if you would normally qualify. Legendary Samurai * You may still take the normal Alternate class version of Samurai. * You may not take this class with Legendary Cavalier, as it is an alternate version. * You may not take this class alongside normal Cavalier. * Limb-Cutting Slash: Use of this Slash requires spending 2 points of Spirit. * You may not take any of the "archetype"/alternate features. * Archetypes ** Samurai Spherelord is not allowed (We do not use Spheres of Might) ** Master Striker: You gain Unarmed Combatant at 1st level as a bonus feat * Warrior's Grace: Replace Gauge Talent with Skill Familiarity, replace Show Off with Subjective Truth (You do not need mockingbird, but can only take this at/after level 9) ** Friend of a Friend (Ex): Whenever the Vigilante successfully uses diplomacy to improve the attitude of a creature he may also improve that creature’s attitude by the same number of steps in regard to a number of other creatures brought up during the interaction, to a maximum number of creatures equal to his Cha modifier (minimum 1). ** Gist of it (Ex): If a vigilante spends 5 minutes or more listening to a creature speak a language they don’t understand, they can attempt to communicate as though they were a fluent speaker of it, taking a -10 penalty to bluff, diplomacy, intimidate, and sense motive checks involving a language they don’t know. Failing any check by 10 or more represents a miscommunication between the vigilante and the speaker, often leading to embarrassing circumstances. ** Keep 'Em Talking (Ex): The vigilante knows how to engage a foe with their words alone, making an opposed diplomacy check against a foe. If successful, the foe becomes fascinated for 1 minute, conversing with the vigilante. If the vigilante’s diplomacy check is greater than their foe’s by 10 or more, the foe reveals an incriminating fact about themselves or an associate of themselves. A vigilante can use this ability at will, but they can only use it against a specific creature once per day. They can spend a standard action to further fascinate the foe for another minute, each time granting that creature a +5 cumulative bonus to their Diplomacy check to realize what the vigilante is doing. Once a foe defeats the vigilante in this opposed diplomacy check, this ability cannot be used on them for 24 hours. * Iaijutsu Expert - Changed ** Select up to 3 Iaijutsu techniques. The DCs for these techniques, should you use them, increase by +1 each. * Scholarly Samurai - Banned ** You may not take this feat. * The other feats in this .pdf may be taken so long as you qualify for them. Legendary Cavalier * Commander's Aura does not increase in radius from 60 ft. * You are not affected by your own Commander's Aura. * Reduce the FCB for +1 round of Commander's Aura to +1/2 * You may not take Legendary Samurai in addition to this class, as it is an Alternate version. * You may not take normal Samurai in addition to this class. * Dragon Rider: Remove the text about size increasing from tiny to small and the text in regards to the damage dice, per the Drake Companion homebrew. * FCBs are as follows: ** Humans: +1/2 a new round of Commander's Aura ** Halfling: +Add +1/4 to the legendary cavalier’s banner bonus (this can be selected before gaining the banner class feature but has no value until that class feature is gained). ** Half-Orc: Add +1/3 to the cavalier’s CMB when making bull rush or overrun combat maneuvers. ** Gnome: Add +1/6 of a social talent selectable by the courtly skill class feature (this can be selected before gaining the courtly skill class feature, but has no value until that class feature is gained). ** Elf: Add +1 foot to the all movement speeds possessed by the legendary cavalier’s mount. This has no effect unless the legendary cavalier has selected this favored class bonus five times (or another increment of five). If the legendary cavalier ever replaces this mount, the new mount gains this bonus to its speed. ** Half-Elf: Add +1/6th of a teamwork feat. ** Dwarf: Add +1 hit point to the legendary cavalier’s mount. If the legendary cavalier ever replaces this mount, the new mount gains these bonus hit points. These bonuses only apply to amount gained as part of the legendary cavalier’s class. ** Aasimar: Add +1/6 of a social talent selectable by the courtly skill class feature (this can be selected before gaining the courtly skill class feature, but has no value until that class feature is gained). ** Catfolk: Add +1 foot to the all movement speeds possessed by the legendary cavalier’s mount. This has no effect unless the legendary cavalier has selected this favored class bonus five times (or another increment of five). If the legendary cavalier ever replaces this mount, the new mount gains this bonus to its speed. ** Goblin: Add +1/2 bonus on Ride checks. ** Kobold: Add 5 feet to the mount’s darkvision. If the mount does not have darkvision, the mount gains darkvision 5 feet. If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains this bonus to its darkvision distance. ** Orc: +1/3 Strength to cavalier’s mount. (+1 Strength every three times you select this option.) If you replace your mount, the new mount gains this bonus. Legendary Shifter * Your natural attack damage dice progress one level slower compared to the Monk unarmed damage table (1d6 becomes 1d4). * Defensive Instinct: You do not apply 1/2 your Wisdom modifier when armored, only your entire Wisdom bonus when unarmored. * You may not take Animal Spirit. Legendary Fighter / Unchained Fighter * You do not play Legendary Fighter itself, instead, you play core Fighter with the following augmentations from Legendary Fighter. the [[Unchained Fighter] page for more details] * You retain both Knowledge (Dungeoneering) and Knowledge (Engineering) rather than having to pick them from the expanded list. * You gain 4 skill ranks per level and may pick 3 skills from the bonus list of skills presented in Legendary Fighter to gain as class skills. * Select 1 armor training option every 2 levels, starting at 3. * Weapon training begins at 3 and caps at +4 at level 15, as per the Legendary Fighter chart. * Take one perseverance at 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th level * Take one prowess at 4th, 8th, 12th, and 16th level * You do not gain Rapid Attack, Weapon Guard, Secure Weaponry, Tenacious Grip, Autonomic Grasp, Weapon Unity or Sharp Reflexes. * You can take the new Advanced Weapon Training options save for Weapon Group. Oracle * The Old Gods Mystery may be taken, with the following changes (Credit to Fiend's Reach) : ** Aberrant Lord: You gain Command Undead as a bonus feat except that it allows you to target aberrations rather than undead. You can channel negative energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier, but only to use Command Undead (to affect aberrations). You can take other feats to add to this ability, such as Improved Channeling, but not feats that alter this ability, such as Alignment Channel. ** Dimensional Shift: Increase the scaling to 1d6/oracle level (rather than per 2 levels) ** Eldritch Knowledge: The spells learned must at least 1 level lower than the highest spell you could cast. ** Festival of the Servants: As you do not need to bargain for its services, and thus do not need to pay them, they will only perform a task that can be completed in a number of minutes equal to your caster level. ** You may use the following custom revelations: *** Their Minds Will Listen (Su): You can mentally communicate with any other creature within 100 feet that has a language, as per the telepathy power of demons and angels. You must be at least 11th level before selecting this revelation. *** Spontaneous Symbolism (Sp): Your knowledge of the secret history of the world has unveiled the mysterious symbols that govern reality. You can cast any “symbol” spell using a spell slot of the appropriate level, even if the spell is not on your list of spell’s known. A symbol spell is any spell with the word “symbol” in its name (including Yellow Sign). You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. * Curses - The following 3rd party curses may be used: ** Friendless ** Forgotten ** Odious ** Phlegmatic ** Waking Dreamer ** Wan * The following homebrew Curse may be used: ** Mute: *** You are unable to speak vocally. You may still read and write if you understand at least one language. All spells you cast are automatically affected as if with the silent spell metamagic without actually increasing their levels. *** At 5th level, you gain the ability to speak, but only in lines you have overheard, and your voice is exactly that of the speaker under the circumstances you heard them said. You may replicate voices in this way even if you do not understand the language being spoken (but you do not gain the ability to understand what you are saying.) *** At 10th level, you understand any spoken languages as comprehend languages. You may replicate any sound you overhear. *** At 15th level, add steal voice to your list of spells known. Once per day, you may cast steal voice as a spell-like ability with a DC 10 + 1/2 your oracle level + Charisma modifier. If the target fails its save, it is rendered permanently mute and you are able to speak normally in the target's voice. The duration of this effect is permanent until either you dismiss the effect or you are able to successfully steal another target's voice in this way. Vigilante * The Vigilante may take Gist of it, Friend of a Friend, and Keep 'Em Talking as Social Talents. Feats Path of War Feats (TESTING) are allowed. You may not take any Path of War classes or the Martial Training feats, but you are free to take any of the feats except as noted here. Knowledge (Martial) is considered a Background Skill for the purpose of Background Skill Ranks. * Ripple in Still Water (combat) ** The first benefit of this feat only applies if you multiclass both a class with the Ki Pool feature and a class with the Kinetic Blast feature in the same track, main or gestalt. You cannot, for example, main Monk and gestalt Kineticist to gain this benefit. The benefit of not provoking functions the same as listed in the feat. * Deadly Agility (combat) ** This feat cannot be taken. Look into the Agile enchantment instead. Category:Rules